Maleficent and Prince Eric
by melancholy7madness
Summary: Maybe people aren't monsters, maybe they're just made out to be one


60_ years in the past~_

"My prince where are you?" Cooed a familiar voice outside of Prince Eric's bedroom balcony. He quietly tiptoed to it, majoring sure he didn't wake the mute girl outside of the door (a/n that's the little mermaid). Eric steppes outside into the cool night air to see his lover and bride to be, Maleficent.

"My darling, what are you doing up at this hour?" He asked flirtatiously leaning on the balcony railing.

"I got out of bed, walked to your palace, and climbed up the balcony's ivy vines just to see you!" Giggled Maleficent in response. They weren't supposed to see each other until the marriage in a few days, but she couldn't help herself. She loved the prince and she couldn't stay away from him.

The Prince drew her closer to him breathing in the smell of her perfume and feeling the nice silk of her nightgown. Quickly Maleficent placed a kiss on his lips before drawing back. Prince Eric smiled at her boldness and kissed her passionately on the lips. Maleficent wasn't like any other girl she knew in the kingdom she was smart, kind, forgiving, and brave. She would make a perfect Queen.

After many hours of chatting on the balcony the sun began to rise. The two gave a melancholy last hug and Eric entered his chambers and Maleficent climbed down the ivy vines and ran back home.

Maleficent Crew belonged to a rich merchant family that lived only 3/4 of a mile away from the castle. Her family had given everything to their daughter; an education, fine clothes, manners, and tons of money. Maleficent was the perfect lady.

_A few days later~_

It was only a thirty minutes until Maleficent walked down the aisle. Her dress was off White with blue lace that matched her eyes. It was absolutely perfect. Outside everything was decorated blue, white, and gold and her prince stood waiting.

Maleficent began to put up her hair when she saw a familiar figure behind her. It was Prince Eric's mute friend, Ariel. Maleficent gave a small nod to her and continued to fix her hair, but the girl kept on coming closer and closer to her.

"May I help you, Miss Ariel?" Asked Maleficent as she finished her hair. Rage flickered through Ariel's eyes as she clutched a knife behind her back. Maleficent shrugged and turned around when she felt something sharp against her scalp. The bride gasped as she heard something slump on the ground and felt blood trickle down her neck, staining her beautiful dress.

Maleficent screamed as she rushed out of the room to outside where the ceremony was at. Blood gushed all over the floor as people screamed in terror at her. She ran to her prince begging for help, but all he did was push himself away from her. Her hair and a large chunk of her scalp had been cut off exposing her skull. Maleficent fell to her knees watching the wedding guests back away and scream as if she was a monster. Maleficent started to ge dizzy, her head pulsed with pain.

"I'm not a monster." She whispered before falling over, passed out from blood loss.

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

After her ruined wedding day Maleficent was sent back home to heal from her wounds. It took everything to make her better: medicine, surgery, therapy, and even magic. Finally after a year she was ready to greet the world again.

"Do I look okay?" Maleficent shyly asked her mother. Her mother pursed her lips.

"You look a little different. Just remember that it's what inside that counts," she said. Maleficent smiled then stepped outside.

At first the sun burned her skin causing her to gasp in pain. Luckily her mother ran outside and draped a black cloak over Maleficent's skin. Maleficent traveled to Prince Eric's kingdom hoping to have their wedding again. She was even wearing her new clean wedding dress. Maleficent walked all the way to the palace then she climbed up the ivy vine to the princes bedroom. She could've used the front doors, but she wanted to give Eric a nice surprise.

"My prince, where are you?" Called out Maleficent as she stepped into the cool shade of the balcony. She heard rustling from inside the room, and instead of the price a young woman appeared looking flustered.

"Who are you," Cautiously asked Maleficent, "where is my prince?" Next Prince Eric stepped out look surprised, but not in a good way.

"I am KING Eric's wife, Zoe," haughtily replayed the woman before showing off a large wedding ring. Maleficent looked blankly at Eric. How could he marry another woman? Confusion soon turned into rage as Maleficent as she threw off her cloak revealing a wedding dress and a bald, misshaped head. Zoe screamed in horror as Maleficent grabbed her by the hair and flung her off the balcony 50 feet below onto the street.

"You said you loved me," cried Maleficent as the former prince stared in terror at Maleficent's mangled head.

"Maleficent...darling. I can explain," he nervously stuttered, but Maleficent had enough. She punched, kicked and pushed King Eric until he had fallen over the balcony and into the street like his new wife. Both of them were dead.

After a few months at home Maleficent found out that she was impregnated with Eric's child. So she moved back to The deceitful king's empty palace and gave birth to a baby girl called Azazel. Azazel was the woman's only joy in life, and when she became seriously ill Maleficent's conscious snapped. The rage from Eric's death returned. She pillaged the land looking for a way she might save her child. She destroyed villages, tortured magicians, killed wise men just to save her daughter.

In return the people became angry and fearful. They started to call Maleficent the Evil Queen. All the while Azazel would lie in bed listening to her mother wail about how awful the villagers were.

Finally a young man came into town and heard of the Evil Queen that terrorized nearby towns. This man also known as Demetrius Yondel came to put an end to the Evil Queens terror. Meanwhile Maleficent was in Azazel's room conjuring spells, and giving her strange potions to try to cure her. Azazel was getting worse and would soon die wig something wasn't done soon.

"EVIL QUEEN! COME AND FACE YOUR KILLER!" Shouted a voice from out the window. Confused, Maleficent whispered a few loving words to her daughter then stuck her head out of the window to see what was going on.

A young man stood outside waving a sword while an angry mob stood behind him. The villagers yelled and banged their makeshift weapons in the front door. The young man and few others were trying to pry it open.

"THERE SHE IS," screeched someone from the mob, "THERE'S THE EVIL WITCH !" The person pointed at Maleficent's slim figure leaning out the window as the crowd began to scream. Quickly Maleficent withdrew from the window. She scooped up her ailing daughter then ran to a higher tower before she locked the door.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Whispered Azazel as one of her blonde curls fell in her face. Maleficent shushed her right before she heard a loud bang from downstairs. They had actually broken through the front door.

"Azazel, I need you to trust me," said the worried mother as she heard the villagers pounding up the stairs, "this will hurt a little bit, but then you will be all better. I promise." Maleficent didn't know that would be her last words to her beloved daughter. She quickly grabbed a book of spells she had found during her travels and began to work. She had a few magic items in the tower that she had discarded when they failed to cure Azazel, but this was her last chance to put them to use. A dragons poison, a fairy heart, and goblin tears were all she needed to make this work

The thundering of the angry mob grew louder as Maleficent began to chant and mix together her ingredients in a large black vat used to watch clothes. A purple mist swirled from the vat encircling Maleficent and Azazel. Her spell was working, all she needed was a few more seconds. She was going to save her daughter.

The angry villagers began to bang on the door howling at the witch. They used their fists, chairs, legs, tapestries, and whatever they could find to open the door where they could hear the witch chanting. Finally they broke it only to see a blinding flash if light, and a scared child in the room. The young man stepped forward, facing the child.

"Where is the witch? Are you her prisoner?" Azazel looked at the man terrified and shook her head.

"Of course she's her prisoner! Look at her she's terrified!" Yelled a rugged voice in the back. The crowd began to shout their opinions all at once.

"Silence," yelled the young man, "let the child speak!" Suddenly all eyes were on Azazel. So she told them about her mother and how she disappeared, and how now she didn't feel sick anymore. The villagers gravely listened, but they didn't believe Azazel.

"She's loony," whispered a woman to the young man. Her nodded in a agreement, this child was obviously insane. Carefully he scooped Azazel up, she protested, but wasn't strong enough to evade capture. Her mother had warned her about these men, and how they would hurt her. Now they were taking her away and her mother wasn't there to protect her. She was alone.


End file.
